


一期一會

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 錄音間系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 姚哥的過去。
Series: 錄音間系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112474
Kudos: 3





	一期一會

黃色方塊和藍色方塊畫在一起，一副畫能賣上14.3億台幣。

「你不要看它好像畫得很隨便，其實長寬是有特殊比例的。」沈從熙小聲地解釋，「這是完美的色調平衡。」

姚瑾懷仔細端詳傳說中的名畫，聳了聳肩，明智地忍下所有無知的評論。他沒什麼藝術細胞，所以看不出畫的名貴價值。但沈從熙喜歡，他也配合，經常陪對方去看巡迴畫展。

沈從熙天生就具有高度的藝術才能，幾度拿下全國學生美術比賽的獎項。但或許人不能太出色，你有一方特長，必然要拿另一部分的自己來交換。

從他認識沈從熙以來，對方就彷彿從沒斷過藥，進出醫院是家常便飯，那或許成為沈從熙靈感的來源，他的畫中透出在深淵底端源源不絕的生命力，連姚瑾懷這種沒什麼藝術細胞的人在初見沈從熙的畫作《狹縫中的雜草》時，也被深深震撼過。

一丁點的綠意從柏油路的裂縫竄出頭，小草的斜上方有一隻做工精緻的皮鞋鞋底，預期下一秒就會踩上它。

不過沒關係，它會被壓扁，但不會被踩死，它會重新抬起頭，在雨日裡貪婪地吸收水分，繼續成長茁壯。

「要踩就來啊，誰怕誰。」姚瑾懷低聲說。

突如其來的笑聲從他身側傳來，他轉過頭，看見長相清秀斯文的青少年站在他身側，臉上還掛著沒打算收起的笑意。「你還幫它配音！」

姚瑾懷挑起眉，「如果它是漫畫主角，感覺第一話就是『那一天，它想起被人類支配的恐懼。』」

沈從熙笑出聲來，「學得很像耶，你以後有考慮要去當配音員嗎？幫動畫配音。」

「不知道。」他聳了聳肩。「隨便學的。」

「你很有天分啦。」沈從熙信誓旦旦地說。

那是他們的初遇，也是友誼的開始。

沈從熙在美術班，他在普通班，他們平日上課見不到面，總是趁中午吃飯時，到彼此的班級去聊天。

他和沈從熙分享他的漫畫收藏，甚至可以即興來上一段配音表演，沈從熙總是睜著清亮的眼睛看他，給予他最熱烈的回饋。

放學之後，他也會當沈從熙的模特兒，依據沈從熙的要求擺出各種浮誇的姿勢。沈從熙替他速寫了好幾十張，每張都被他妥善地收在房間裡。

他們除了上課之外的時間，幾乎形影不離，在苦悶的讀書生活中，和沈從熙的友誼那段日子是他最珍貴的回憶。

高三那年，每個班級開始組織畢業旅行，沈從熙興沖沖地問他：「畢旅要去墾丁，你有沒有去過春吶？」

姚瑾懷一向對這種人擠人的活動沒興趣，但沈從熙難得不掛病號，興致高昂地揪他遠行，想替他們慘綠的高中生活留下一些值得回憶的過去。

他們隨學校安排，坐遊覽車到墾丁。他們一起逛遍大街小巷，取得了師長同意後，得到片刻自由活動的時間，去參觀音樂祭。

沈從熙顯得異常亢奮，向來白皙的臉被曬得通紅，拉著他在音樂祭中又唱又跳。他將沈從熙護在懷裡，微微扯動嘴角，他雖不至於完全沉浸在音樂之中，但也感染那種群眾掀起的放縱情緒。

學校還排定其他行程，他們自然沒能參加完整的兩日音樂祭，但在旅館裡，他們倒有別的體驗。那可能是被春天萬物發情所影響，也可能只是年輕氣盛，遊戲在玩鬧之下也能變質，接吻也能作為輸家的懲罰。

友情和愛情在那一刻模糊了界限，青春激昂的情懷就能許下永生的誓言。那是那個時刻那個年紀應該有的浪漫，是十幾年後回想起來還會熱血沸騰的一刻。

但是，誓言許諾得多快，破碎就有多快。  
沈從熙在畢業以後，被診出白血病，身體機能急速惡化，短短三個月就過世了。

姚瑾懷以為死亡對他而言很遙遠，原來只是一個轉身之後就要面臨的現實。那天夜裡，那間房間裡，印在他唇角的吻始終沒有消散。

大學時，他修了聲音表演專題，對聲音表演產生興趣。大學畢業後，他因緣際會入了行，在曾經的講師身旁跟班，學習當一個配音員。

在講師的分配下，他跟早午班，沒有薪水，晚上去打工以謀生。他一週需要看一集韓劇，將翻譯稿修改成適合配音員的嘴數。

以新人而言，平均看一集韓劇需要花費超過八個小時，他週末也要排班，只得將看帶時間分散到週間的半夜，每天只睡五個半小時，時間被工作完全塞滿，不再有休閒時間。

明明生活很艱苦，他卻覺得好像接近了一點當時瀕臨死亡的沈從熙。他必須在苦悶的日常裡掙扎，才能體會與病魔搏鬥的青年有多麼辛苦。

他每年都會排除萬難去春吶，定同一間旅館，住同一間房間，彷彿這樣就可以回溯過去，讓唇角重新印上沈從熙的吻。

二十八歲時，他從領班身邊畢業，可以獨立接案。當時，他資歷淺，就算出師了，錄音室也不一定會發他班，他還接了不少兼職，繼續在這個圈子打滾。

那一年春吶當晚，他坐在旅館房間的窗邊，掀開窗簾，從玻璃窗上看見自己倒映的臉。  
過了那麼多年，他根本分不出自己對沈從熙是一種什麼樣的感情，青年過早的死亡讓他失去釐清的機會。

三十歲那年，他終於可以只靠接配音案子過活。

他在接完早班之後，一路開長途到墾丁，在旅館休息一晚後，隔日，他穿著寬鬆的帽T，散步到春吶的場地。

他混在人群之中，聽了幾個樂團，青澀的樂曲和不準的咬字讓他逐漸生出煩躁。

他忽然覺得沒意思，他發現自己每年都排開假期，來做一件自己也絲毫無法感覺到快樂的事。

他第一次在春吶半途萌生離開的念頭，他轉過身，側著身體在人群之間穿梭。

主持人宣佈下一個學生樂團上場，麥克風似乎出了點問題，只有配樂在他身後響起，激昂的前奏在他聽來只是一連串不能成調的噪音。

忽然間，一句高聲嘶吼突然竄出，響徹雲霄。

「我不懂人生為什麼需要那麼長，如果你不能陪我一起走到最後。」

姚瑾懷頓時停下腳步，轉過身盯著台上的樂團，燈光交錯，慢慢集中在主唱上。

主唱的聲線很低，是少見的低音砲，將那句歌詞裡的無奈痛苦嘶吼而出。姚瑾懷呼出一口氣，長期以來一直壓抑的煩躁情緒不知不覺隨著歌聲慢慢宣洩。

「不過沒關係，我後來跌跌撞撞，也能走完一程。  
也許有一天，可以重頭再來，走同一段路。  
是跟你一起，或者跟別人，都無所謂。  
反正人生還長，天空那麼漂亮，就算只有我自己一個人走，也很棒。」

姚瑾懷在歌曲的末端拉下兜帽，抬頭望著天空，豔陽當空，萬里無雲。

Fin.


End file.
